Mystics
by VexedWings
Summary: YAOI. Feudal Japan Konoha. The world of humans is but a shadow. Living amongst the normal humans are beings of light and of darkness. Uchiha no Sasuke could care less as his eye is set on unraveling the mystery of the cloaked young man who holds his heart


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't written in a long while. I have been super busy. I will not go into details as they are boring and you have better things to do with your time. This is just a quick note as you can tell I am starting a new story. I have not forgotten or abandoned my other story. **Pheromones** will be updated in the next couple of days.

This story came to me while I was on holidays visiting my parents and I can't seem to rid myself of it so I decided to write it. It is AU. It takes place is in the feudal era of Japan. I will say now that I am sorry if the characters seem a little OOC but that is needed for the plot.

**WARNING**: This story is **YAOI!!** You have been warned! If you don't like this than don't read it! Last chance people…

_Italics_ – thoughts

/=/=/ - scene break/POV change

/~/~/ - flashback/dream also the scene will be written in _italics_

Please Enjoy and Welcome to my world!!

**Mystics**

**Chapter One**

_Flames danced and licked the wooden walls of the small hut. A small child cried in fear as the red and orange flames twisted towards him. Large sapphire eyes shed tears as he cried out through the smoke and ash for someone to help him. Cracking sounded seconds before the main beam of the hut splintered and crashed to the dirt floor. The little child screamed as ashes and sparks burned his flesh and burned at his plain kimono._

_He could hear the yells of someone. They were far away by the sound of the voice but everyone was starting to sound far away to little child as even the sounds of the roars of the flames were dimming and moving away from him. Something was not right. He could see the flames eating away at the only place he knew as home and yet the sounds were vanishing. Enough the light of the flames that burned angrily at him were losing their lust and luster to him._

_The window beside him burst open scaring the little child. His eyes watered and he coughed from the dust that was released. His blue eyes widened as he worked his mouth to call out to the person that was coming to save him. The man was tall, lithe, and people always said that he was a handsome man. But all those things meant nothing to the little child. This man was his everything. He was the one that cared for him, laughed with him, carried him home on his shoulders when the little child had played to long in the fields with the other children._

_The man's face was cut and rivets of crimson blood were running down from his golden hair. He reached his hand towards the frightened little child. The little child cried out a his gripped the man's hand. The golden jewel embedded in his hand glistened in the fire light as he pulled the little child out and to safety. At least the child thought that was to safety. The village was being consumed by flames. People were running around screaming, calling for loved ones, as the flames roared and ripped through the village as if it was nothing and it wasn't killing the lives of the people that called this place home._

_The little child's eyes widened as he saw something within the swirling smoke and ash of the main road. It was shadows so distorted that he was not able to figure if they were human…or worse. The tall man gripped the child to him as he turned from the things coming into the village and ran. The little child could still hear the screams of the people of the village. But he was safe. He was with the tall man again. He was with someone who would protect him._

_The sounds of the fires and screaming dimmed as the wind licked at the back of the child's head. The sounds of the forest called to the child and help to calm his raging heart. He coughed as the clean air tried to get into his lungs. He couldn't hear the man talking to him as he gripped his shoulder and pulled himself up slightly to look over the taller man's shoulder._

_The sky was dark and the rains scent was filling the air. The trees took on a more sinister look as the long shadows of the sun stretched and morphed the once familiar and friendly trees into hidden monsters of the shadow realm. The little child gripped onto the tall man tighter as they continued to run from the burning village. The deep, rich voice of the man calmed the little child's nerves somewhat but the feeling of death was still weighing down upon the two people._

_The tall man stopped suddenly, jarring the little child, as people seemed to merge from the very shadows of the forest. The little child kept in his groan of pain as the tall man tightened his hold on his child. The little child's ears were ringing and the words of the people around them were lost to him but he could tell that they wanted something from them and that the tall man wasn't going to give it to them._

"_I want you to run."_

_The little child looked up into the eyes that he himself had. The look of determination and worry clearly showing in his blue eyes. The little child couldn't help but let tears run down his marked cheeks as the tall man placed him on the cold ground. The people that surrounded them were all wearing hoods and cloaks but even in the darkness of the growing night the little child could clearing see the red clouds that adored the black material._

"_I want you to run and never look back."_

_The little child clung to the hakama of the tall man. He didn't want to go. He knew that if he ran away that he would never see the tall man again. He would be lost and no one would find him. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to leave._

"_You need to live on. You need to grow up and live. So you need to run."_

_The little child shook his head. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as the tall man raised his hand. The golden jewel atop his hand shimmered in the darkness as if a new sun had been born. The ground shook as deep hum bounced off the trees. The tall man raised his other hand and placed it over the glowing stone. Wind whipped, churned around them. "Run! Run now! Run and live on my child! Run Naruto!"_

/~/~/

Cerulean eyes whipped open as a young man shot up from his futon. His chest was heaving and his breath was leaving him in sharp, almost painful, gasps. His white and blue blanket pooled around his waist as he raised a shaking hand to his head. _A dream… no they are never dreams…_ Long golden hair ran down his back while soft longer spikes haloed his head. His cheeks were still marked with the strange scars that he didn't remember getting but they just added to his features.

His golden bronzed skin glistened with sweat as the remains of the dreams drained from his mind. They had been coming more and more lately. He had been told by his sensei that that happens sometimes when you push the bad of your past to the far corners of your mind and try to forget them. They come back and haunt you in your dreams. The young man calmed his breathing as he turned towards the rounded window of his room.

His window was the main reason that he had chosen this room. It faced the East and he liked to be able to greet the sun. As it was the sun had yet to rise but the pinks, purples, and rich blues were already lacing the far horizon. The sun would be rising some. The day was about to start whether he wanted it to or not. The young man sighed as he pushed his blankets off himself and rolled to his knees. With a grace that made most people envious the young man rose to his feet.

His white yukata was tied closed with a simple black obi but it was now in a state was disarray. The white material was sticking to his sweat slicked skin and the obi was starting to unravel. With a sigh the young man walked towards the silk dressing screen. He needed to start the day. He was needed around the manor and since he was already awake there was no point in wasting his time.

The young man smiled softly as he rounded the screen and saw that his clothes for the day were already set upon a small stool. A basin of water and a wash towel were already set to the side. _This servants of this place always amaze me._ He quickly changed out of his soiled dressing clothes and reached for the wash cloth. He wiped himself down quickly, as the water was starting to get cold, before reaching for his usual attire.

Soon the young man was dressed for the day. His black hakama was tucked into the white wrappings of his skins causing them to billow around his thighs. His simple wooden sandals itched but he figured it was because he never really liked to wear shoes. He wrapped his deep orange sleeveless haori over the under black haori and tucked into his hakama before tying the cloth around his waist in a tight bowed knot.

The young man was just wrapping white cloth around his palms and forearms when he heard the shoji door slide open. The young man stilled as a young woman's voice filled the room. "Naruto-sama?"

The young man, Naruto sighed softly, he was not used to being addressed as such. He was a working of the land and of his body. He had asked the servants to call him by his name but they said that it was inappropriate as he was of higher station then they were. "Hai Kyouko-chan."

"Umino-dono asks for your presence for breakfast."

Naruto finished tying off the cloth as he flecked his hand and wrist. He reached towards the stool and grabbed his arm guards before he spoke in reply, "I will be along shortly."

"Hai Naruto-sama."

Naruto grinned, "Oh and Kyouko-chan."

He heard the young servant girl shuffle on the ground and knew that she had turned away from the shoji door and would be facing his screen. With the finally buckle closed on the black and orange arm guard he walked out from behind the screen. Kyouko blushed hotly before she bowed to him. "Ohayo Kyouko-chan."

Her blush intensified as he bowed low, "Ohayo Naruto-sama."

/=/=/

Naruto could feel his eye twitching as the taller older man before him held out a cloak. Naruto hated that cloak with an undying passion. He completely covered over his head and make it almost impossible for anyone to see his face. He didn't honestly see why he had to wear it all the time when he left the manor. But his Chichiue, Lord of the manor Umino Iruka, would not let him leave without it.

"Ah come on Iruka-chichi why do I always have to wear that stupid cloak?!"

Iruka sighed as he pinched the bridge of his scarred nose with his free hand. The hand that was holding the cloak shook at Naruto in hopes that the young man would take it. "You know why Naruto. You don't look normal."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Thanks for that…Look I look just fine!" Naruto knew he was telling the truth. His long golden hair was currently plaited down his back while the hair that haloed his head were lying tamely, in Naruto's opinions, over his head. His face was clean, he was dressed in clean clothes, and as far as he was concerned he looked normal. "I am as normal as anyone in the village!"

Iruka sighed as he looked over at his ward. "Naruto you look human but you know that you are not. Your eighteenth year is coming up and with that you will go through some major changes. I have already informed you of the changes. If the village found out what you really are the Feudal Lord would take you away. Do you want that Naruto?"

Naruto lowered his arms as he kicked at a rock on the dirt path that lead towards the stables. No he didn't want to be taken away from Iruka. Iruka had found him twelve years ago and had taken in the soaked and almost dying child without a thought. He taught Naruto everything he knew and more. Plus Iruka was the one that had hired the great Sannin to train Naruto in secret and away from the prying eyes of the soldiers of the village.

"No Iruka-chichi I don't want to be taken away but at the same time I don't want to have to hide who I am! No one knows who I am or what I look like! They only see my body and hear my voice!"

Iruka walked towards Naruto and whipped the cloak out to wrap around his son. "Naruto when your eighteenth year has come and gone you will be considered an adult and the Feudal Lord will have say over you joining the soldiers or not."

Naruto huffed again as he swatted Iruka's hands away and fixed the cloak over his head and raised the small mask to cover the lower portion of his face. He always smiled with he did this as it reminded him of Kakashi-san, Iruka's partner, as the younger man wore a mask over his face as well. "Then let it come faster."

"Come now. I need you to pick up some things in the market place before you go off to train." Iruka smiled at his son before turning and walking towards the open doors of the stables were the servants would already have Iruka's and Naruto's horses ready for the ride into the village.

/=/=/

Uchiha no Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he walked down he corridor of the imperial palace. He had just returned from a mission into the northern mountains and he had already been called to the palace to speak with the Feudal Lord Danzo. Sasuke had no love for the man and if he wasn't an Uchiha he would never had joined the soldiers of Konoha.

"My my someone is not a happy morning person now are they."

Sasuke growled under his breath as he was joined by his sensei. "I am not in the mood for you today Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grinned, or at least Sasuke thought he did as his one visible eyes crinkled at the corner, as he crossed his arms behind his head. "And here I was going to take you into the market place for something to eat. It is nearing mid day and I thought th—"

"Mid day?!" Sasuke stopped and walked over to the window. _That damn Danzo! He kept me in meetings all morning! If I missed seeing him I will seriously kill someone!_ "Let's go Kakashi-sensei! I don't have all day!"

Kakashi smirked again as he walked over to walk with the young man. Sasuke's lips thinned in a straight line as he balled his hands into fists. The deep onyx jewel on his hand crackled with energy as he walked on without even looking at the other soldiers that stopped and bowed as the two passed them by.

Soft laughter to his left drew Sasuke's attention as he turned towards Kakashi. "Don't worry I don't think you missed seeing 'him' Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from Kakashi and continued on his way out of the palace and towards the market place. _I better not have missed seeing him._

/=/=/

Naruto sighed softly as he shifted the large wicker basket on his shoulder. It was heavy and it was getting hot. His cloak didn't allow the air to move around his head. It was nearing mid day and if he wanted to get any training done today he was going to have to hurry. He had only one stop left for the day. He need to get some herbs from the Shinto miko. Iruka had asked them to get him some herbs that would help with Naruto's hand.

Naruto clenched his right hand just thinking about it. His jewel, his Gi'Nai, was growing more and more each day. Because of that the skin around it was extremely sensitive and it would bleed and itch all the time. He could wait until it was fully formed. He was excited to know what weapon, or Kyi'Kyo, would be formed once he could fully activate his Gi'Nai.

Naruto rounded the corner at the end of the road and smiled as he saw the shrine up ahead. A top the large staircase sat the jewel of Konoha. The Shinto Shrine. The shrine was known all through the land of Konoha as being the best because of the head miko. Tsunade was a powerful miko and her abilities to heal and fight were legendary. Though she was quiet old she still looked young.

Naruto reached the stairs but just as he was about to start up them he felt eyes on him. It never failed that when he was in the village for long periods of time he would always feel like he was being watched. _I know who that is too…when will that guy get the hint that I don't want his attention!_ Naruto turned, against his better judgment, and looked into the deep onyx eyes of a young man who was a few years older than himself.

The young man didn't need any introduction. The short spiky raven hair, that reminded Naruto of the tail feathers of a duck, was his signature. He was dressed in the hakama and haori of the Imperial Guard. The deep purples and blacks enhanced his features and Naruto could tell why all the village girls and guys gushed over him. But Naruto didn't have time for Sasuke. Iruka had warned him about the Imperial Guard and he wanted nothing to do with them. He was always eighteen and when he was he wouldn't have to worry about being around any members of the guard.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw who was standing with the raven. _Kakashi-san?! What the hell he is doing with Sasuke?! I would have thought that since Iruka-chichi is in the village that the pervert would be all over his partner._ Naruto's breath hitched as the two started towards him. With a growl Naruto turned away from them and started up the stairs, two at a time.

_Damn you Kakashi-san! Go away! No matter how many times you tell me that you want me to meet with Sasuke __**I. Don't. Want. To!!**_ Naruto hitched his basket up as he cleared the stairs and went his way towards the shrine's main doors. He just needed to get the herbs and leave. Soon that had become a mantra in his head as he could feel the eyes of the Imperial Guard digging into his back.

Naruto reached the steps leading up to the shrine. He bowed, placed his basket down and off to the side, before continuing up the steps. Once he reached the top he walked off to the side and removed his shoes. He smiled as the torture devices came off and he was free.

"Oh! Umino-dono! Welcome back."

Naruto cringed and had to bite his tongue to check from correcting the young miko. He wanted nothing more than to tell the pink haired girl that his name wasn't _Umino_ but _Uzumaki_ but if he was going to take over the Umino Manor soon than he would just have to suck it up. "Thank you Sakura-miko. I came to collect the herbs that Iruka-dono requested."

Sakura blushed and nodded. Naruto turned to her and sighed under his breath. The girl was nice and all but she just didn't seem to get the hint that he wasn't interested in her. She was just interest in his body. After all she had never seen his face before. _I don't think I want her to see my face either…_

"Tsunade-shishou has them packaged up for you. Please follow me."

_Like I have a choice.._ "Thank you."

/=/=/

Sasuke stood beside the Tori Gate as he wanted for the cloaked young man. Kakashi was currently praying which Sasuke found amazing. They didn't believe in the Shinto religion but Kakashi always said that it was rude to come to the shrine and not at least pay one's respects. Sasuke always scoffed at the older man. They had their own Gods that they needed to pay respect to. He wasn't about to angry the Uchiha deity by praying to another.

He was here for one reason and one reason alone. He was determined to learn the name of the cloaked young man. Kakashi knew who the young man was and would always change the subject when Sasuke would ask who he was. Sasuke wanted, no, he needed to know his name. He had first met the young man about eight years ago at one of the festivals in the village. Even back then the boy wore a cloak to cover his face from the world.

The young man's soft yet deep voice. He lithe and firm body. Everything about the young man called to Sasuke on levels that he didn't even understand. All knew was that he wanted the young man. He never wanted anything as much as he wanted the cloaked young man. Every since they had met Sasuke couldn't go a day without thinking about him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the young man coming towards them. He was currently putting his shoes back on as the pink haired miko followed him. Sasuke could tell by the young man's body language that he didn't like the attention that the miko was showing him and it was taking a lot of Sasuke's control not to go over there and yell at the miko.

"Do you think this time that you will get his name?"

Sasuke almost jumped as Kakashi sided up to him. He never heard the man comer and it still irked him to no end that the older man was able to sneak up on him as much as he did. "It would be a lot easier if you just told me his name Kakashi-sensei. I know you know it."

Kakashi laughed softly, "Now where would the fun be in that Sasuke?"

Sasuke just shook his head as the cloaked young man walked towards them. The pink haired miko smiled at them and bowed as they reached. Sasuke hated the pink haired girl since before he could remember. She had been a huge fan of his when they were little but with the appearance of the cloaked man she had turned her sights on him. She wasn't the only either. All the young maidens in the village seemed to want him. They all always spoke about how they were going to be the one to see his face. They would talk for hours about how he must be extremely handsome and the reason that he hid his face was because it was to beautiful to behold.

"Kakashi-san," Sasuke almost melted at the sound of the young man's voice, "I am surprised to see you here. I thought that you would be chasing after Iruka-dono by now."

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, "I was in a meeting with Danzo-sama. But the time we were released it was nearing mid day."

The cloaked young man nodded as he adjusted the basket that rested over one of his shoulders. "Well I will leave you to it then."

Sasuke growled in frustration. It was always the same. The young man would ignore Sasuke. He would act as if he wasn't even there. No more. Sasuke was not going to allow it to happen anymore. "Where are you planning on eating dobe?"

The young man froze and Sasuke smirked. He may not know the young man's name but he did know that he hated to be called 'dobe'. "My name is not dobe teme! Why does it matter where I am going to eat?"

"We are going to dine together." Sasuke took a step towards the young man with a smirk still on his face.

"Oh really now. I think not. Good day Uchiha no Sasuke."

"Why don't you all join us for lunch?"

Sasuke turned to look at the young miko. She was looking at the back of the young man's head with a pleading look on her face. Sasuke couldn't help but nod in agreement. _It's better than nothing._ "I think that that is a good idea."

"Say what?!" The young man turned around and Sasuke knew that if the cloak wasn't covering the young man's face that the man's eye brow would be twitching.

/=/=/

_How the hell do I get myself into these messes?! I was only going to come into the village to get the stupid things that stupid Iruka wanted me to get. But no!! Now I'm stuck having lunch with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-san! How the hell did that happen?!_ Naruto gritted his teeth as a plate of food was placed on the low table in front of him. He looked down and sighed. He knew that he could eat here because he would have to remove his mask. He had yet to get as good as Kakashi-san with removing his mask to eat and _not_ let anyone see his face.

Sasuke was sitting on his right while Sakura was sitting on his left and across from him was Kakashi and another miko that Naruto had never met before. She had long violet hair and soft green eyes. Naruto had never seen eyes that colour before but the strangest thing about her was her chakra signature. She felt…well different. Naruto didn't know how to put it but he didn't like it. She felt dirty.

"Are you not going to eat dobe?"

Naruto sighed as he angled his face to look at Sasuke. With the teme sitting so close he had to worry about the other man seeing his eyes. "That's not your concern but I am not hungry."

Sasuke smirked as he raised his chopsticks to his eel. "Then why did you come?"

"What is with all the questions?! Just eat your damn lunch."

Naruto growled under his breath as Sasuke chuckled to himself. Naruto looked across to see what Kakashi was doing and the blonde deadpanned as he noticed that Kakashi was already done eating and sitting there with an amused look on his face. _How the hell did he do that?! I have been trying for years to see __**his**__ damn face and yet…yet…!!_

"Umino-dono?"

Naruto froze at the soft spoken words of Sakura. _Fuck! If he hears that he will know that I am related to Iruka! Stupid girl! Stupid stupid stupid!_ "Please do not call me that Sakura-miko."

Sakura blushed and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry. Is our food not to your liking?"

Naruto sighed. He was being rude and if word of got back to Iruka he would be in for the literature of a life time. "Not at all Sakura-chan."

She smiled as she edged closer to him. "Well you should eat while the miso is still hot. All you have to do is remove your cloak and enjoy our wonderful cooking."

Naruto shook his head, "You know that I will do no such thing Sakura-miko." Naruto reached into the wide hood of the cloak and pulled the mask away from his face. If he kept his head down no one would see his marked face and no one would know what he really was. He reached for his chopsticks and started to eat. _I just won't eat the miso as I would have to tip my head back._

The meal was silent except for the sounds of chopsticks on plates and the general sounds of people eating. Naruto was almost finished but through the whole meal he couldn't help but look at the girl that sat beside Kakashi. There was something about her that Naruto didn't like. He couldn't place his finger on it but she didn't seem like she was…well human. Her chakra was sickening and Naruto couldn't help but think that he had felt it before…

"You keep looking at the other miko…she a friend of yours?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and for once the other man wasn't looking at him but he spoke against the rim of his soup bowl while his onyx eyes were trained on the miko. _So the teme thinks that there is something different about her too._ "No. I've been to his shrine many times before and this is the first time that I have seen her."

Sasuke took a sip of his miso but didn't lower to his plate. "She is different. I don't understand how the other miko don't feel it as well."

Naruto nodded as he turned to Sakura who was chatting away to Naruto as if he was listening. "Kakashi-san knows that she is different as well but I don't want to start anything with Sakura-miko in the room. She is only trained in the act of healing. Plus if we start questioning the girl in front of Sakura-miko she might get mad."

Sasuke hummed in agreement as he lowered his bowl to his plate. Naruto saw Sasuke give Kakashi a look and the older man nodded before he smiled at Sakura. "Sakura-miko?"

Sakura jumped slightly as she turned away from staring at Naruto. "Hai?"

"Could you please show me where I might wash up?" Kakashi was already standing as he stood. Sakura nodded and got up to lead the older man away. Once they left the room Naruto turned his attention to the other miko. She didn't move and if Naruto didn't see her chest rising and falling he would have pegged her for dead.

"You might as well stop your hiding. I know what you are."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before looking back at the girl. His eyes widened as he noticed that he head was tilted at a strange angle and that her green eyes had rolled into the back of her head. "_You know what I am Uchiha no Sasuke? Really? Are you sure?"_

Naruto cringed at the sound of her voice. It was rusty and grated on the ears. It was deep and liquid and was nothing like what Naruto had thought would come from a girl. Sasuke raised his tea cup and took a sip as if this was a regular everyday occurrence for him. "Yes I do. Now what is that you want? I don't have all day."

The girl's head twisted in the other direction and Naruto almost gagged at the sounds of her neck bones popping and cracking, "_What I want? I want nothing. My master however…_" The girl's head twisted to look at Naruto. Naruto could hear Sasuke growl under his breath as the thing kept speaking, "_He wants the boy beside you. So no one stops me and no one gets hurt._"

Naruto clenched his fist. "What the hell are you talking?!"

Before either one of them could speak again the miko's body twisted and contorted on the pillow she was kneeling on. The sounds of twisting, popping bones rang in the same room. Sasuke cursed and suddenly Naruto found himself in Sasuke's arms as the two of them went sliding across the floor. Naruto made to yell at Sasuke but the sounds of something large crashing into the wooden wall stopped his voice. He turned to look over Sasuke's arm and saw multiple sickly violet tentacles stabbing into the wall behind where they had been sitting.

"Holy shit she's a Quarion!"

/=/=/

TBC?


End file.
